Christmas Party
by ThatGayCat0w0
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have become more popular among the school. Michael secretly develops a crush on Jeremy. But what happens when Jeremy starts acting weird again? Will mountain Dew Red save him again or will their friendship end before Chloe's Christmas party?


**The Invitation**

Ever since the play, things have been different. Both, Jeremy and Michael have found that they have grown in popularity, so neither was all that surprised when they both stopped by Rich and Chloe that morning.

The brunette girl had started the conversation about the latest gossip about Madeline. Rich then had join in and talked about some new game he had seen in the store at the mall, managing to hold a conversation with Michael that could last hours, both teens debating if the game was worth it or not.

After a few jokes, Chloe pulled her bag of her shoulder and fished out some envelops. Each had their own unique decorations. Michaels was red with many gaming stickers, Rich was yellow with a red striped through the center, and Jeremy envelope was blue with also gaming and theater stickers.

"It looks like your hair" Michael joked pointing at Rich card, trying to hold back his laugh.

"Shut it, Tall ass! At least mine doesn't show how big of a nerd I am" Rich points out proudly.

"I thought it would be more personal if I personalize them a little. It's an invite to my Christmas Party next month. Details are inside." The brunette explained while looking through her phone.

Jeremy had stayed quiet. Standing awkwardly fidgeting with one of the corners of the card. He looked sick, Michael noticed. After a few more minutes, the bell rang.

Jeremy had bolted away the moment it rang, making it hard for Michael to catch up. Michael managed to get a hold of Jeremy arm, his hair covering his eyes. Something was up. Well, when was something not up after the play?

"Michael, I am going to be late." That came out colder than he probably intended.  
"Then be late." He snapped turning his friend around. "Jere, you look like ass, what's wrong?"  
"I'm not going to the party, Michael." He said throwing the card to the trash bin next to the door.  
Michael didn't get it. Jeremy loved parties. Sure he had some social anxiety but it was among friends he was going to be.

"Is it because of the play accident..?" Michael question quietly, more to himself than Jeremy. Looking up, he continue "Jere, it was an accident, nobody even cares anymore."  
"Bullshit, Michael, That's bullshit!" He cursed under his breath. "I was stupid enough to listen to a computer, almost lost you at that Halloween party because of how obsessed I was with being better just to get with Christine. Michael, I fucking squiped the entire cast for the play." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes now. "If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what would have happened."

Michael knew this. Michael knew Jeremy had fucked up. Squiped or not, does few months had affected Michael in many ways.

"I'm fine, just text me after school. We can play Apocalypse of the Damn if you want" Jeremy offered a weak smile before going to his friend.

The door to the classroom closed, leaving behind a very confused and anxious Michael. Something wasn't right. Had he done something weird? Has Jeremy noticed Michael scars on his wrist? Impossible he had his hoody sleeves down. Maybe Jeremy was just tired, or stressed.

Anxiety was taking over Michael. He really hoped Jeremy wouldn't think of having the squip again as an option.

Flash backs of how Jeremy used to be when he was Squiped came back to Michael mind. He remembered what happened the moment he turned on hi optic nerve blocking on Michael. He remembered how alone he felt. How his best friend had called him a loser. Michael remembered how Jeremy had to be hospitalized for a month, how he was hanging in a thread between life and death. 

This was something Michael was not going to be able to handle again. Because of this past events, Michael had started getting anxious, he was having a lot more panic attacks, he was depressed. Old habits where starting to make their way back to his arms and legs.

Mountain Dew Red had saved Jeremy once. But will it save his friend/secret crush again?


End file.
